


Skinny Love

by Hopestallion



Series: teen wolf songs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Funeral, Other, parents death, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents die and she is left with the aftermath, only one thought is there that keeps her going. The honor of her parents sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

The face in the mirror was nothing compared, to the face she had gotten so used to. Big blue eyes in a pale face, framed by golden locks. Which Erica had brushed and braided into a beautiful fishtail over her shoulder. Bangs framing her face and hiding a little bit of the sadness, mirrored in the pool of blue. She wore the pearl necklace of her mother and the blue earings her father had bought her, although they didn't go along. Who cared? Her hand wore two rings, one on her thumb because it was too big for her ring finger, the other on her ring finger. Because after all? That was all that was left for her, the memory of her parents. Sealed in objects, that would carry her through a life without them.

She saw Derek and Erica in the mirror, their silent faces waiting. Not saying a word, because words weren't enough. Not on that day. She knew the others were waiting for them downstairs. That they had to get going, so they could burry her parents deep beneath the ground.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_   
_Pour a little salt we were never here,_   
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._   
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

The cemetery was empty, a curtesy of the Sheriff who wanted to give them the chance of a goodbye. Even though no one wanted to say any good byes. She held herself straight, shoulders back, chest pushed a little forward. Her hands folded neatly in front of her body and her lips in a line. But she knew, that Erica could see the clench of her jaw, that Derek could hear her frantic heartbeat. That the pack could smell her feelings and the humans could feel her anxiety. After all her life had ended, just like that. Chris had offered to buy the flowers, when everything had crumbled down on her and all she had been able was cry and scream. And now, she was holding flowers to put down in front of two graves. Isaac had excavated, together with Boyd. So her parents could lay next to each other, so they wouldn't be alone. Though no one would care, they were dead anyway, right? She knelt down, not caring if her dress got dirty, it was black anyway, no one would see some smudge. And if they did? They could go screw themselves. A rose on each of their graves.

_I tell my love to wreck it all,_   
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_   
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._   
_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_Karen Joseph Singer, beloved wife and mother. Best friend and trusted one. There won't be a day, that a smile hasn't solved it's problem._

_Robert Steven Singer, beloved husband and father. Best friend and savior. Family don't end with blood_

Pascal moved her fingers over the smooth stone, catching at the engravings, reading the words of her parents, the thoughts of her friends. Her beloved parents, her brave parents. The people who saved her life, giving their own. For a child they took in, that wasn't even theirs by blood. For a child that was more a monster, than a human. For a child not worth the love it had gotten, not worth the sacrifice they had given. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and a body knelt next to her. She didn't need to look away from the tombstones, to know who it was. To know that Stiles was there, was trying to let her know that her pain isn't hers alone to carry. But how was that even possible? How could she even believe in moving on? Would she ever be able to? Could she go on without them, in that empty big house. Memories etched into every item around her, the sink where her mother washed the dishes. The curtains she and her father had picked to annoy said mother. The oven, where the pie would be in, for her to come back from school and steal the first slice. For the garden in which her father had taught her all she knew and more? Where they had played baseball, both the worst at it, because they couldn't remember the rules?  
  
 _And I told you to be patient,_  
 _And I told you to be fine,_  
 _And I told you to be balanced,_  
 _And I told you to be kind,_  
 _And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
 _But it will be a different kind,_  
 _'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
 _And you'll be owning all the fines._

“I can't do this...” she whispered, wanted them all gone. Wanted to be alone, wanted to cry and curl into a ball. Be held by her mother and loved by her father. Wanted to be scolded, for having done something dangerous and stupid. Wanted to be cheered up with an extra slice of pie and apple tea. Wanted to just have them back. “I know...” Stiles replied, pulling her into his side, his arm around her shoulders. “No one will ever know what they did... what they died for... No one will ever know...” she said and lifted her head to the sky, because it felt hard to breathe, because tears were running down her face and she didn't know any longer. He didn't say anything, but moved his hand to run through her blonde hair, pulling out the hair tie, to undo the braiding. “They were loved... and people might not know... but we do....” he said and for once Pascal wasn't sure anymore what to feel. From all the emotions people always said they felt and would feel. There was nothing but an empty hole inside of her. A black empty hole, that was swallowing her up.  
  
 _Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
 _Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
 _Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

“Tell them to leave... please... just tell them to leave...” the blonde said into the neck of her best friend, because to make do with their sad faces, to have it down on her from all sides. She couldn't do it, she would thank them later, for their thoughts, for their help, for all they had done for her. But right now she couldn't take any of them. None except for Stiles maybe, because he knew, because he could relate him and Allison. Derek seemed to have heard her, cause whatever he said? They were leaving, Erica with a touch to her shoulder, Scott with a last flower to the grave and crunching sounds of feet on dead leave, as they left. All except for Stiles and Allison, who sat down to her right, her arm around her shoulders as well. Huddled like that the three sat there, because Allison knew the pain of losing a parent. Without being able to tell anyone, what really had happened. How strong their parent had actually been, when no one knew.

_“And I told you to be patient,_   
_And I told you to be fine,_   
_And I told you to be balanced,_   
_And I told you to be kind,_   
_And now all your love is wasted,_   
_Then who the hell was I?_   
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,_   
_And at the end of all your lies.”_

The song was a whisper to the wind, as she sang it for them. As she had wanted to sing so many songs for them. None seemed fitting but this one. And while she hated singing in public. She didn't mind singing, for her loss, for Stiles' loss or Allison's. For they all three would never be the same, never had been the same after what had been done to them. After what life had taken from them. And while her heart had been broken and ripped apart, out of her chest and crunched to dust. The blonde wanted to believe in a “See you again”, wanted to believe that one day, she could be reunited with them. If not in life then in death. For now she was sad, for now her life held no meaning, but in the future? She wished to understand, to one day be able to laugh again, to feel the sadness, but not be overwhelmed by it. Because after all, she had to honor her parents sacrifice, had to honor their memory and carry on their legacy. Had to show love and work to be loved back.

_“Who will love you?_   
_Who will fight?_   
_And who will fall far behind?”_   
  



End file.
